urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim C. Hines
Jim C. Hines is the author of Magic Ex Libris series. Website Jim C. Hines About the Author Jim C. Hines' latest book is CODEX BORN, the second in his modern-day fantasy series about a magic-wielding librarian, a dryad, a secret society founded by Johannes Gutenberg, a flaming spider, and an enchanted convertible. He's also the author of the PRINCESS series of fairy tale retellings as well as the humorous GOBLIN QUEST trilogy. His short fiction has appeared in more than 40 magazines and anthologies, including Realms of Fantasy, Turn the Other Chick, and Sword & Sorceress XXI. He's also an active blogger, and won the 2012 Hugo Award for Best Fan Writer. Jim lives in Michigan with his wife and two children. He's currently hard at work on UNBOUND, the third book in the MAGIC EX LIBRIS series. ~ Goodreads Series Other Writings Anthologies: * A Girl's Guide to Guns and Monsters (2010) — "Heart of Ash" (no series) Freebies & Excerpts: *Jim C Hines / Libriomancer, chapter 1 .pdf *‎Jim C Hines / Codex Born, chapter 1 .pdf Novels, etc: Cover Artist Artist: Gene Mollica Publishing Information * Publisher: DAW - Penguin Group (USA) * Author Page: Jim C. Hines - Penguin Books USA Awards * Won the Hugo Award for Best Fan Writer in 2012. Quotes Goodreads | Jim C. Hines Quotes (Author of Libriomancer) Trivia See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Author: *Jim C. Hines - home *Jim C. Hines » Blog *Jim C. Hines - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Jim C. Hines (Author of Libriomancer) Excerpts: *Jim C Hines / Libriomancer, chapt 1 .pdf *‎Jim C Hines / Codex Born, chapt 1 .pdf Interviews: *S&L Video: Author Spotlight - Jim C. Hines — Sword & Laser *The Big Idea: Jim C. Hines | Whatever *▶ Author Spotlight: Jim C. Hines - Sword and Laser - YouTube *Clarkesworld Magazine - Doing Crappy Things to Good Characters: Jim C. Hines *Interview with Jim C. Hines | Apex Magazine *Video Interview: Jim C. Hines | RT Book Reviews *An Interview with Jim C. Hines | Geek Girl in Love *An Interview With Hugo-Winning Best Fan Writer & Author Jim C. Hines - SF Signal *Interview with author Jim C. Hines | *▶ Jim C. Hines Interview - YouTube *INTERVIEW | Jim Hines author of Libriomancer ~ Mad Hatter's Bookshelf *One Cobble at a Time » Interviews with James Yee and Jim C. Hines *Impromptu Interview Jim C. Hines and Merrie Haskell at Conclave 39 on Vimeo *Every Book a Grimoire: PW Talks with Jim C. Hines *Interview with Jim C. Hines | LGBT Fantasy Fans and Writers *Every Book a Grimoire: PW Talks with Jim C. Hines *Interview with Jim C. Hines *A Backwards Story: An Interview with Jim C. Hines *Jim C. Hines on Making the Most of Lunch Breaks | BookLife *The Book Smugglers | SFF in Conversation: Jim C Hines’ Visibility Matters *The Big Idea: Jim C. Hines | Whatever *The Book Smugglers | Smugglivus 2012 Guest Author: Jim C Hines *AUTHORNOMICS Interview with Jim C. Hines Articles: *Women in Cover Art ~ by Jim C. Hines *Invisible anthology edited by Jim C Hines - a review by Evie Kendal Author, Misc: *Jim C. Hines ~ Website *Jim C. Hines - Wikipedia *Jim C. Hines ~ Blog *Jim C. Hines | Geek Fan Expo *Guests and Speakers - No Such Convention 2014 *Jim C. Hines » JABberwocky Literary Agency *Toastmaster -- Jim C. Hines | Epic ConFusion Bibliography: *Jim C. Hines » Magic ex Libris *Jim C. Hines » Bibliography *Goodreads | Magic Ex Libris series by Jim C. Hines Community: *Jim C. Hines - LJ *Jim C. Hines - FB *Jim C. Hines (jimchines) on Twitter Publisher: *DAW - Penguin Group (USA) Category:Authors Category:Male Authors‎